bellanessiecullenfandomcom-20200213-history
Catherine I
Catherine Alexandra Elizabeth Anne is the daughter of Izellah and Henry. She was the first Catherine to be Queen regnant of England and the British Empire and reigned for twenty five years, even after it was evident she wasn't aging as normal. She was later a victim of regicide. After her resurrection she is forced to live in hiding to avoid being recognised. Name Catherine was seemingly named after the current Duchess of Cambridge, Catherine Middleton. Allesandra and Alexandra Cullen, Elizabeth Cullen and Anne was the mother of Henry. Ability Catherine is essentially a siren. She has an addictive personality, as a child she couldn't control this and her parents could barely stand being further than a mile from her. Not that they often separated from their daughter but since they were vampires and she is not, they needed to hunt. Catherine learnt to control her ability with the help of Eddie Cullen who was living in England at the time of her birth and childhood. Often helped by Esther when she was around too. Catherine managed to set free her parents, giving them more freedom to leave her. Adelaide, her younger sister never fell into the trap of Catherine's ability however their younger brother George did. As a child George couldn't even stand to be out of the same room as Catherine for longer than 10 minutes. Catherine could not set George free and he is a constant shadow to her. After her death it broke the power she had on those around her, setting her brother free. She sends him away, heartbroken, telling him they can never see each other again in fear he will be addicted to her again. Life Catherine was born and raised to rule. There was much expected of her as a child and young girl. Catherine loved being a princess and future queen, just like her mother however she had a very powerful ability she had to learn to control before she could even meet people outside her family. She becomes queen when her father abdicates due to his non-aging. She is said to be extremely loved as queen, not only due to her ability but due to her personality and involvement in her people. George is her most trusted friend and bodyguard, since he is a vampire version of the Luna Bambini hybrid's he protects her as the Queen. Death and Resurrection In 2190 an assassin made its way into the grounds of Catherine's home and successfully murdered her in her sleep. Her brother George is broken free from her compulsion and is distraught from not protecting her. Lidiya and Anelie are sent for and Catherine is brought back to life. As her death was so public Catherine was forced to leave her crown behind and without issue, and her siblings denying the throne, it was handed to her fathers brother. To protect her brother and to give him a life, she sets him free. Telling him he can never see her again so that he may finally live a life. Ancestry Catherine is the Great-great-great-granddaughter of the current Prince William and Duchess Catherine. (Based on estimates of the current monarchs)Category:BNC Category:Generation 6 Category:Cullens Category:Luna Bambini Category:Complete Category:Blacks